warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Starforce StarClan/Archiv 2
Dia Ich hätte eine Idee für die Vorlagen, die es noch nicht gibt: Anführer/In:Eine aufrecht sitzende Katze mit einem Stern auf der Stirn. 2.Anführer/In:Eine aufrecht sitzende Katze mit einem halben Stern auf der Stirn. Heiler/In:Eine Aufrecht liegende Katze mit Kräutern vor sich./eine stehende Katze mit Kräutern im Maul. Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 23:43, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Älteste/r:Eine zusammengerollte Katze mit offenen Augen. Königin:Eine liegende Kätzin mit einem angeschwollenen Bauch. Junges:Ein fröhlich hüpfendes Junges mit offenen Augen/Ein erwartungsvoll wartendes Junges.(Es wartet auf eine Patroullie oder so.) Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 15:29, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :) Weichpfote:Eine Katze die Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schüler hat.Nur halt mit anderer Haltung(z.B. Schwanz liegt neben den Pfoten) und bisschen größeren Pfoten. :) Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 20:49, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bei einem Hauskätzchenjungem vielleicht die erste Variante von dem Jungen mit Halsband. Bei einem Einzelläufer-/Streunerjungem die erste Variante ohne Halsband. Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 12:09, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :) Tada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Für dich. :) Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 18:59, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich werde bald Tautropfen fragen ob sie die Vorschläge sich mal anschauen will. :) Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 13:55, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Mir ist etwas aufgefallen, Diamantenherz hat noch nicht 200 Bearbeitungen. Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 16:32, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe heute die Hauskätzchenvorlage so ausgemalt das sie am Ende ungefähr aussieht wie meine Katze,Darf ich sie zur meiner Profilseite hinzufügen? Lg Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 13:30, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hier ist dein Bild 2 :) Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 15:17, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Character Art (Diskussion) Ehm...ja also ich kenn mich damit noch nicht so aus wie viele Bilder auf die Diskussions Seite der Character Art dürfen, und ich hätte da ein Bild das ich gerne rauf machen würde, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich das grad kann. Also kannst du mir bitte sagen wie viele rauf dürfen und ob ich eins meiner Bilder rauf machen kann? Schon einmal vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Liebe Grüße, und viel Glück weiterhin :) Diamond Diamanten sind kein Leben wert, denk daran! 12:41, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ach ja und hier bei der vierten Regel steht am Anfang NAchdem :) Diamond Diamanten sind kein Leben wert, denk daran! 12:41, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild von Vogelflug Ehmm....es ist so, dürfte ich dein Bild von Vogelflug als Ava nehmen? Vogel Danke Danke das du mir geholfen hast :D Und ich weiß wie man es transparent macht (kA woher). Na dann nochmal danke :) Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß noch Diamond Diamanten sind kein Leben wert, denk daran! 16:46, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Danke! Den Vogelflug ist mein absoluter Lieblings Chara! Vielen Dank nochmal! Voge Hallo Starforce StarClan. Ich wollte dich, eine der (vielen) Charakter Art - "Leiterinnen" (oder so ^^) mal anschreiben, weil ich was sagen will. Nämlich, dass viele Zeichner Kommentare ignoriere. Ich finde das nicht besonders gut, weil meistens gesagt wird: 'Ich lasse es erstmal so und schaue wie die anderen es so finden'. Sollte nicht jeder verbesserungsvorschlag, außer er ist wirklich gerechtfertig unsinnig, befolgt werden? Immerhin sollte es doch jedem rechtgemacht werden, oder? Gruß, anonymer User PS: Da ich kein konto haben darf, köntest du mir hier auf deiner diskussionsseite antworten? Ich werde es hier im Auge behalten. Danke schon mal im Vorraus. Dummes Bild! Ich gebs auf :( Ich kann keine schönen Bilder ;( Jedenfalls will ich dir dieses Bild schenken. Ich weiß nicht sehr schön aber...hm... Grüße 17:01, 18. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Animieren mit Pixlr Hey Star, okay mir gehts um das animieren ''mit Pixlr. Du hast ja so etwas schon einmal hochgeladen. Ich frage mich, wie kann man es damit machen? Oder hast du diese Sachen selbst gemacht? Also Bunt hat mir erzählt das du Pixlr benutzt. Kannst Du es mir bitte, erklären? Liebe Grüße just for fun <-'''Freundschaft' Hey Starlilein :3 Wie geht es dir? ''' '''HDL 20:47, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo :) Ungestört reden... mal schauen... Nein, ich habe leider kein Skype, werde ich mir aber sicher bald zulegen. Wir könnten evtl. auf http://warrior-cats-clans-rpgs.jimdo.com meiner HPreden, bis ich skype hab, oki? Bis dann :) ~~Glitzerstern~~ CA Hey es geht um Mottenflügel... Naja du hast ja gesagt, dass die Streunerversionen überflüssig seien, Tau meint aber das Gegenteil... Soll ich die Streuner jetzt entfernen oder nicht? LG 11:22, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallo, Star! Ich wollte dich nur informieren, dass ich spätestens bis Sonntag Skypen kann, ich schreib dir dann noch den Namen. Bis dann :) Glitzerstern 13:45, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC)Glitzerstern Star ♥ Natürlich komme ich nochmal, ich wollte auch mit dir reden. Ida <3333333... LG, deine Mir fällt keine passende Überschrift ein... Jaaaaa, also wollt mal fragen, wann du in den Chat kommst, hätte da mal ne Frage^^ 14:56, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) Skype Hey Star!! Bin jetzt in Skype. Mein Name: Sonnen_stern00 (war klar^^) Wie ist deiner? LG (UTC)Glitzerstern Siggi Hi Star!, Wie du siehst, habe ich meinen Namen geändert. Und da wollte ich dich fragen, ob du vielleicht meine Siggi dementsprechend ändern könntest? Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du es machen würdest^^ Auf der Siggi soll Shadow stehen, und zwar die ersten drei Buchstaben in schwarz und die letzten drei in dunkelrot. Und auf dem Spruch soll in dunkelrot stehen: A shadow in the night... Ich würde mich wirklich sehr, sehr freuen, wenn es gehen würde^^ GLG 17:24, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re Wieso sollt ich? ;( Da werd ich doch nur gemobbt, dass ich gemein und fies, ect bin ;( Ich fühl mich grad richtig mies und das kannst du den anderen sagen, und du willst doch auch nur mit mir reden, damit du mich auch noch anmeckerst, nicht wahr? ;( 20:26, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ja, trotzdem möcht ich da im Moment nicht hin ;( Du kannst ja in den GTA Chat kommen ;( Weil in den Chat hier komm ich heute nicht mehr ;( 20:35, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) weiß nicht wie ichs nennen soll Naja, ich habe mein bestes versucht :* 22:57, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke<333 Wow *-* Die Siggi sieht echt cool aus ;) Danke! 06:27, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) 123456789abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz (oder: wenn einem keine überschrift einfällt) Ich weiß, Sternenkraft sieht etwas anders aus (und wahrscheinlich nicht so hässlich wie das bidl) , aber man muss ja ein bissl Künstlerfreiheit haben^^ Ja, das is für dich meine liebste schwester XD 11:01, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) nicht traurig sein... ;( ich weiß, es grenzt an bilderspam... aber ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn du so traurig bist ;( Sternenkraft und Sprenkelfeuer <3 Ich hab dich so unendlich doll lieb und wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, dann sag es, ich heule gleich mit, wenn du so traurig bist! ♥♥♥♥ 19:49, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) For You <3 Ich hab mal ein Bildchen für dich gemalt :D <33333 Hoffentlich gefällt es dir :) lg 22:11, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Stamm Hey, Ich hab eben mit Aki gesprochen und sie meinte auch dass Stamm, Ancients und Bergkatzen ja im Grunde dieselben Katzen meinen, also hab ich das erstmal eingefügt ^^ Komm doch in Skype online ^^ - 15:20, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Achso ^^ Ja, das könnte man noch umändern, aber ich persönlich würd das jetzt nicht so wichtig finden, ich mein wir wissen ja was gemeint ist und damit würde der Name der Vorlage nur noch länger werden und äußerlich ändert sich eh nichts, aber wir können heut abend ja nochmal darüber sprechen ^^ - 15:25, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re Du warst nicht dran schuld, ich fand es nur einmal etwas gemein, dass du mir nicht glaubst, obwohl ich versprochen hab die Wahrheit zu sagen, das ich auch getan hab. Ich konnte mich an diese Beispiele die du genannt hast wirklich nicht erinnern und kann es immernoch nicht :/.. überhaupt, ich hatte das gefühl, dass ihr... ach, kA, aber als ich gelesen hab, was ihr schreibt hab ich meine Meinung geändert. Ich weiß nicht, ob Aki dir das schon gesagt hat, aber wir haben uns nochmal gründlich drüber unterhalten und ich werd auf jeden Fall wieder kommen, versprochen <3 Nur nicht jetzt, weil ich PC-Verbot hab DDDX 15:41, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) Meine Disk? Hi Star, was hast du vorhin auf meiner Disk gemacht?Bei mir zeigt es nichts neues an. LG 17:38, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Seltsamer Diskussionsfaden Hi Star. Ich habe einen seltsamen Diskussionsfaden gefunden, schau ihn dir mal an: Diskussionsfaden:33587 LG 17:25, 3. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Jemand hat wieder eins deiner Bilder benutzt:Benutzer:Lerchenstern ;) LG 12:13, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Und noch Benutzer:Honigbeere ;) LG 12:31, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Neuer Job XD Ich habe einen neuen Job!!! XD Ich versuche ab jetzt immer darauf zu achten, dass niemand ohne Erlaubnis ''andere Bilder benützt. Ich nenne diesen Job öh....... ähm......... jetzt weiß ich es! Ich nenne diesen Job: ''PictureKeeper oder Picturekeeper(Oder kurz: PicKeeper oder Pickeeper) Echt seltsamer Name XD LG 13:26, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hi Star, hier eine Frage an dich: Wie macht man diese Clanlogos ''? LG 18:52, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ein kleines bildchen ich hoffe du magst es ;) ich habe mir sehr viel mühe gegeben Sturmfell (Diskussion) 20:44, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Stammbaum? Schau mal dir die Beschreibung an und dann den Stammbaum..... Sandypaw 12:21, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 4.000!!! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum '4.000!!! Und, Ich stelle meine Frage jetzt zum letzem Mal!!!! : ''Wie macht man diese '''Clanlogos????(Also die, die auf der Hauptseite in den Überschriften sind.)'' Und hast du dir schon Sandypaws Artikel ganz ''genau gelesen? LG 16:46, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Zu Sandypaw: Vergleiche die Beschreibung mit der Farbe des Stammbaumkasten XD Zu den ''Clanlogos: Jeder Clan hat ja ein Logo, der SternenClan hat einen Stern im diesem Katzenkopfteil, der DonnerClan so einen Blitz in diesem Katzenkopfteil etc. Meine Frage:Wie macht man solche '''Clanlogos '''selber für erfundene Clans? LG 17:03, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Kennst du jemanden???? LG 17:11, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Schreib bitte, wenn du on kommst, weil ich komm wahrscheinlich nur on, wenn du auch da bist ♥ 13:00, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) du bist afk D: 16:54, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Wus gibts denn? ~ 17:45, 13. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Alles Liebe & Gute für meine beste Sis♥ Sooo Maus. Ich wünsche dir alles gute der Welt und besonders Gesundheit und Glück und gute Freunde, die immer zu dir halten♥ Und das Angebot vom Chat gilt, versprochen <333333333 LY meine Maus 22:00, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday *____* Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday liebe Starly, Happy Birhtday to you <333333 Mein Geschenk gebe ich dir lieber in Whats App :)) Ich hoffe du hast heute einen Wunderschönen Geburtstag mit vielen tollen Geschenken :D Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb <33333 Bitte bleib so wie du bist :) Du bist einfach toll, man kann super mit dir reden und man kann dich auch vertrauen <3 Du bist mir unbeschreiblich wichtig geworden, gut das es WhatsApp gibt, sonst hätten wir uns garnicht wirklich kennen gelernt :o Du bist wunderschön und einfach toll :) Hoffentlich wirst du dieses Jahr einen super tollen Geburtstag haben :* 365 Tage Freude, sei immer so gut gelaunt wie heute, 21.900 Stunden mit Zufriedenheit und das die Sonne immer für dich scheint 1 314 000 Minuten Gesundheit und Wohlergehen und das wir uns weiterhin so gut verstehen. das wünsche ich dir heut zu deinem Feste wie immer, nur das Beste. Deine 22:00, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday, nochmal :'D Hey, happy Birthday nochmal und hier ist dein Geschenk :'D 23:44, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Star<3. Hab dich lieb<3. Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you, happy Birthday to you, happy Birthday dear Star, happy Bithday to you! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!!! <3 <3 <3 <33333333333333333 Ich wünsche dir alles Gute!!! Ein Geburtstagsbildchen!!!!! PS: Tut mir leid, dass ich dir es nicht gestern nicht geschickt habe, da hatt ich keine Zeit :( Liebe Grüße 09:21, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday auch von mir<33333 Liebe Star, Alles, alles Gute zum Geburtstag und viel, viel Spaß in deinem neuen Lebensjahr! Ich konnte das erst heute schreiben, weil ich selbst am 16.06 Geburtstag hatte ;) Darf ich fragen, wie alt du geworden bist? Ich bin jetzt 13..... Happy Birthday! Wünscht dir Wirbel Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 15:21, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute nachträglich ;) Hey du^^ Auch ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum B-Day :D Ich hoffe, du hattest einen schönen Geburtstag. Lg Mystery (Diskussion) 14:58, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Happyyyy Birthdayy Hallo Liebe Star alles Gute nachträglich sorry das ich dir jetzt erst grantulliere aber ich hatte die Woche kaum Zeit.Hoffe du bist mir nit böse :PHier eine kleines Geschenkli von mir :D Lg deine 14:49, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Leere Seiten Hi, Star! Wenn ich Cloudpelt bearbeite, leert sich die Seite - ist das meine Schuld? Oder ein typischer Wikia-Fehler? Nach mehreren verfassten Absätzen ist das SEHR nervig! Ich hab es nun bei Word gespeichert und versuch es morgen, falls es nur an Wikia liegt. Danke jetzt schon. Muss jetzt weg... MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 19:53, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Heideschweif Hi Star,ich hab bei Heideschweif nur schnell was korrigiert,und dann waren die Auftritte die noch nicht in den deutschen Büchern erschienen sind,nicht mehr im Spoiler...Ich habe versucht sie wieder in den Spoiler zu stecken,aber es klappt einfach nicht.Könntest du oder ein anderer Admin das erledigen? GLG - 00:52, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) MWAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA obiges steht aus Langeweile weil mir.....langweilig is :D HDL 19:58, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hilfe?:) Ich möchte gerne ein Bild hier hochladen was ich gemelt hab ( naja ich habs versucht xD ) und es klappt iwie nicht :/ und ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir da beim shading helfen kannst ? :3 LG Feder Answer² xD Ja ich weiß das Shading hat damit auch nichts zu tun , aber ich gluab das Problem gibt es bestimmt öfter das jemand die bilde rnet hochladen kann :D also iwie geht das nicht :| Federsee (Diskussion) 18:39, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hey, ich hab gemerkt, dass ich dir ja noch gar kein Bild gemalt habe -Gebi-Geschenk zählt nicht. :3 right Also, ja |D Ein Bildchen für die Liebe Star C: 10:54, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Mentor Hallo, Starforce, ich bin neu im Wiki und habe bereits von Mentoren gehört. Ich wollte fragen, wie das ganze funktioniert, und wann ich einen Mentor bekommen würde :) Seelenkralle (Diskussion) 13:06, 30. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hey! Ich wollte fragen ob ich die Warrior Cats Charakter Art Vorlagen für meinen Club auf Gosupermodel.de benützen dürfte. Ich würde mich um Antwort freuen (Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hab wie das hier geht) Lg Vici (; Pixrl Hay Stari, ich bins Mais und ich wollte mal fragen ob du so was wie Tutorials von Pixrl hast weil ich male ja auch damit aber ich bekomme das Shading und die Tigerung nie hin, kannst du mir helfen? LG 14:22, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt mal zwei kleine Fragen: #Meine Siggi ist kaputt, wie kann man sie reparieren? #Ich habe vergessen wie man Bilder überschreibt, mit oder ohne Overwrite File? Das ich muss bald schlafen gehen, bitte bald antworten! LG Diamantenpelz 20:39, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Overwrite also mit einem Häkchen, oder? LG Diamantenpelz 20:42, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re:Pixrl Hay ist kein Problem trotzdem Danke. LG 06:51, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hallo, Starforce! Ich hätte eine Frage an dich: Darf ich das Bild ,,Brambleberry´´ verwenden? Bitte! Blaufluss (Diskussion) 16:17, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Nochmal Hallo! Sorry, wenn ich dich damit nerve, aber Brambleberry hätte Steinauge, den Heiler dargestellt. Ich hätte auch hingeschrieben, dass ich ihn von dir habe. Nochmal sorry, wenn ich dich damit nerve. Blaufluss (Diskussion) 07:48, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) RE Hallo Starforce, dass es so aufgefallen ist, tut mir leid. Allerdings hatte ich nicht die Absicht feindschaftlich Chains CA's zu bewerten. Für mich sieht es wirklich so aus, kann natürlich an meinen PC liegen, der ist sowieso schon ziemlich alt, aber bei diesem Fall war es mir wirklich zu schwach. Zudem will ich anmerken, dass es User gibt, die das gleiche machen. Eig nenn ich nicht so gern Namen, aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass Fire da oft macht. Sie/Er hat dir immer ein Dafür gegeben und bei anderen CA's hat sie/er ein Dagegen gegeben, obwohl es an deinem CA genau gleich war. In diesem Fall hat man auch ganz eindeutig bemerkt, dass sie/er bei dir freundschaftlich berwertet hat, was ich übrigens auch ziemlich unfair fand! Und ihr werdet sie/ihn bestimmt nicht ermahnen, weil er/sie ja eure/r Freund/in ist, nicht wahr? :| Und bei Saphir war das auch mal so, dass Chain bei ihr immer nur unfair bewertet hat, aber nein, sie ist eure Freundin und somit wird sie nicht ermahnt.... Aber das überlass ich euch. Ist ja euer Wiki... :/ Es tut mir leid, wenn ihr es falsch gesehen habt, bzw wenn es auch wirklich so aussah. Ich verspreche ich zu bessern. LG 17:20, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Artikelfrage Hi Star, Ich hab' da mal 'ne' Frage: In den Artikeln ist jetzt ja unten ein Abschnitt: Charakter Art '''muss der bei allen Artikeln mit Bildern sein oder nicht? LG 21:05, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Und muss das auch bei Artikeln mit nur einem Bild sein? LG 11:02, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Okay ^^ LG 12:23, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) PS: Bleib noch kurz on, da ich dir gleich noch eine Nachricht in einem anderem Wiki schreiben werde xD Namensgebung Hey Star, ich hab ein paar Fragen zu dem Artikel Namensgebung der Katzen: 1. Wieso Namen ändern? 2. Zeremonien sind schon auf extra-Seiten ausführlichst beschrieben 3. Was für mehr Infos zu den Namen? Grüße [[Benutzer:Lichtung, wo kleines Blatt weht|''Lichtu'ng, wo kle'ines B'latt'' weht]] Diskussion 11:06, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Chat So, ich hoffe ich nerve nicht schon wieder :P Es hieß, dass du net mehr in den Wikia-Chat kommen willst, ka warum, deshalb wollte ich dich fragen, ob das stimmt und wenn ja, wieso... Grüße [[Benutzer:Lichtung, wo kleines Blatt weht|''Lichtu'ng, wo kle'ines B'latt' weht'']] Diskussion 13:25, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) right|100px Irgendwie hatte ich lust auf eine kleine Animation für dich :D Klick einfach auf das Bild [[Benutzer:Lichtung, wo kleines Blatt weht|''Lichtu'ng, wo kle'ines B'latt' weht'']] Diskussion 15:45, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Crowtail Ich wollte nur sagen, das bei Crowtail das Sonstiges irgendwie verrutscht ist. Ich bekomme das nicht richtig und wollte mal Fragen, ob du da mal schauen könntest :) LG 13:48, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Squirrelflight ~ Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Hi, Star, Ich arbeitete ja an Squirrels Redone und bin eben bei den Alternativversionen für die Jungenvorlage. Ich habe Rabenpfotes Abenteuer, aber ich will nochmal sicher gehen, ob sie dort wirklich kurzhaarig ist, für mich sieht es nämlich so aus. Und wegen der Fell- und Augenfarbe; soll ich ihr den Grundton ihrer offiziellen Beschreibung geben, oder den Grauton des Mangas? Getigert ist sie da ja nicht, genauso wegig hat sie eine weiße Pfote, die Frage beantwortet sich also schon von selbst ^^ aber soll ich ihr, wenn ich ihr die offizielle Farbe gebe, auch ihre waldgrünen Augen beibehalten? Danke im Voraus für die Antworten :3 Liebste Grüße ~ 16:38, 14. Sep. 2013 (UTC) wow danke *o* Wow Starly das ist übertrieben schön *o* danke danke danke danke *-* Ich danke dir auch für alles, du bist einfach Perfekt so wie du bist <3 ild 14:54, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bild Miau :3 : Ich hab hier ein Bild für dich Star X3 Ich hoffe es gefällt dir xD :thumb|Für star x3 RE: Chat achso, okay o: sry, trotzdem nochmal Q.Q hdal - 15:43, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Hi,ich wollt dir auchmal ein bild malen ^^ thumb|:)ich hoffe es gefällt dir :) LG Blutklaue Rebel for ever Re:Clear Sky Hey Star ;D, sie haben ihn mit Wolke übersetzt. LG 12:57, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Heyy c: Hey sta kannst du mal pls in den chat kommen? :) LG 18:26, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Naa ein bild ,) Hey star ich hoffe es gefällt dir dein Star ist auch drauf <3 Himbeerpelz (Diskussion) 23:30, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Es ist nicht mehr weiß das fell sonder ehr gräulich (wegen verschmutzung ) Ok Ok wollte nur helfen. Mordkralle (Diskussion) 17:29, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Jap ;D Mordkralle (Diskussion) 17:46, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, Starforce! ICh bin neu hier und kenne mich noch nicht so ganz aus. Ich hätte da eine Frage, die wahrscheinlich unnötig ist, und doch würde ich mich über eine Antwort sehr freuen. Ich habe mich auf Ihrem Profil einmal umgeschaut und fand es eine hübsche Idee, dass Sie Ihre Haustiere als Clan-Katzen dargestellt haben. Ebenfalls ist mir aufgefallen, dass bei den Charakteren der Clan-Katzen die ähnlichen "Vorlagen" zusehen sind. Meine Frage ist: Gibt es Vorlagen für solche KAtzenAbbilder die man verändern kann? Denn wenn ja, würde ich gerne meinen Avatar in dieser Form erstellen. ICh danke jetzt schon mal und hoffe diese Frage ist in Ordnung und zu verstehen. Liebe Grüße Baumkrone HALLO! :D Hallo, Starforce Danke schon mal für die Informationen! Allerdings lässt mein LAptop nicht zu GIMP herunterzuladen/downloaden. Wie kann man es ebenso verändern? Vielen Dank LG Baumkrone Chat komm doch in den Chat^^ LG kristallo Re *verprügelt Skype* <.< ich bin jetzt bei Mapleshade, also kannst du bis dahin einfügen (einscannen ja eh alles, sofern du dazu Lust hast xD) :3 *nistet sich in stars scanner ein sodass er nicht funktioniert* :'D 15:57, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Tu das bloß nicht, verpiss dich aus meinem Leben und bis später dann :') <33 16:00, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bildcheen :D Hiii :33 Ich hab dir maln Bildchen gemalt :'D Ich hoffe es gefällt dir :s Lieb dich gaanz doll <333333333333333 Datei:FürBürste.png lg 15:46, 28. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Kein Problem :) 16:49, 28. Nov. 2013 (UTC)